


Вопросы без ответов

by fandom_Kylux_2016, ns17



Series: драбблы G-PG-13 [12]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Hux has late night doubts, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7552234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ns17/pseuds/ns17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хакс не верит во всю эту мистику, которую навертели вокруг любви.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вопросы без ответов

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wonderings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551559) by [IzzyR0ckz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyR0ckz/pseuds/IzzyR0ckz). 



> У Рена голубые глаза (примечание переводчика).

Хакс не верит во всю эту мистику, которую навертели вокруг любви самые разные народы. Обычная химическая реакция в мозгу, стимулирующая желание быть к кому-то ближе, зависимость, если угодно. Древний механизм адаптации, заставляющий семьи держаться вместе. Чем больше людей растит ребенка, тем больше вероятность, что он благополучно вырастет и тоже кого-то будет растить: повторение цикла. Хакс не верит ни в родственные души, ни в любовь с первого взгляда; это все слабость, прежде всего. Встает у тебя на пути, не дает подниматься выше, мешает преуспевать.  
  
И все же иногда он начинает сомневаться. Это плохо, он знает; это слабость, которая вполне способна перекрыть путь к цели. И Сноук совершенно точно не одобрит — настолько не одобрит, что все множественные усилия по завоеванию расположения Верхового лидера пойдут прахом. Но в эти поздние ночные часы, когда вся Галактика уже спит, и Хакс выходит один на один против уродливого пса бессонницы, он не может не задаваться вопросами.  
  
Это те редкие ночи, которые он проводит рядом с Реном, и еще более редкие — когда Рен засыпает первым. Это бывает только после долгого, страстного секса, часто после битвы, когда кто-то из них измотан настолько, что не в силах вернуться к себе. Он ненавидит эти ночи и в то же время предвкушает их: только в такие ночи лицо Рена смягчается, выглядит сравнительно умиротворенным. Выглядит так, словно две половины его души не ведут постоянную непримиримую борьбу. Рен особенно красив, когда так уязвим: черты лица разглаживаются, постоянное напряжение боли покидает их, и против воли Хакс начинает желать, чтобы такими они и остались навсегда.  
  
Он вспоминает первый раз, когда увидел лицо Рена без маски: главным образом, помог случай. Они сражались, Хакс выкрикивал приказы охрипшим голосом в тот момент, когда меткий выстрел противника угодил Рену прямо в шлем. Снаряжение явно было повреждено, послышались нелепые звуки, но непохоже было, что Рен собирается его снимать. Через какое-то время повалил дым, и Хакс, проклиная Рена за упертость, схватил его за руку, чтобы утянуть в укрытие и содрать с него это безобразие. Рен вырвался так, что чуть руку ему не оторвал, световой меч в секунду оказался у горла.  
  
— Рен, идиот вы эдакий, атаковать надо врагов, — выплюнул Хакс, глядя прямо на него, и Рен убрал меч, хотя, возможно, только для того, чтобы блокировать следующий выстрел.  
  
Хакс еще раз попытался подобраться поближе, хотя бы осмотреть повреждения: если ученик Сноука умудрится помереть от ожогов лица третьей степени, достанется, конечно, Хаксу. Однако это ему не удалось: невидимая сила прочно держала его на расстоянии.  
  
— Не отвлекайте меня, генерал, занимайтесь своим делом, — произнес Рен, и Хакс вздрогнул, когда по звуковому устройству шлема пробежал электрический разряд.  
  
— Тогда спрячьтесь в укрытие и сами снимите эту чертову штуку, если мне не разрешаете! — прорычал Хакс. Отвернувшись, он отдал несколько распоряжений сражавшимся вокруг него, в том числе поручил Фазме принять на себя командование, пока он занят. Рен по-прежнему не собирался останавливаться, и Хакс от души выругался, когда шлем заискрил, а Рен упал на землю, получив удар током.  
  
— Вы совершеннейший ребенок! Ну как можно быть таким растяпой? — шипел Хакс, оттаскивая Рена за руки в ближайшее подвернувшееся укрытие. Он схватился за шлем, молясь, чтобы тот открывался без излишних заморочек, и вздохнул с облегчением, когда всю конструкцию удалось стащить относительно легко. На него уставились два голубых глаза, сверкающие от ярости, и он замер на долю секунды, прежде чем самообладание вернулось. Рен был, безусловно, очень хорош собой. Хакс прочистил горло, с трудом выговорил что-то вроде «ну вот, лучше теперь?», и внутренне поморщился. Рен не удостоил его ответом, просто встал и блокировал следующий выстрел не глядя.  
  
Все прочие детали сражения уже смешались в памяти, но Хакс очень ясно помнит этот момент, эту вспышку притяжения, хотя он железно отрицал бы все это, спроси его кто-нибудь. Именно черты этого лица, написанное на нем страдание поразили генерала больше всего. Внутренняя битва, которую Рен ведет каждую секунду, без перерыва, ошеломила Хакса: Рен всегда казался таким уверенным, когда действовал, а маска скрывала все модуляции голоса.  
  
Но сейчас Рен лежит рядом, и ни боли, ни ярости нет в его чертах, только умиротворенность и покой. Конечно, утром Хакс выбросит это все из головы. Он вернется к своим обязанностям, он напомнит себе обо всех причинах проклинать Рена: о его высокомерии, о благосклонности к нему Сноука, о бесконечном ущербе, который он наносит кораблю Хакса. Да, утром он вернется в реальный мир, к своей цели: уничтожению Новой Республики. Все мысли, ведущие к слабости, будут беспощадно отброшены.  
  
Но в эти поздние ночные часы, когда вся Галактика уже спит, и он один, и бессонница разевает свою уродливую пасть, в эти часы он может только бесконечно смотреть на спящего Рена, проводить пальцами по этим непослушным волосам, и задаваться вопросами, и изумляться.


End file.
